The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to claimed embodiments.
As the number of networking components and interconnects increases, it becomes necessary to accommodate an increasing number of network cables by providing RJ45 jacks (e.g., receiving sockets) for the network cables. When such networking components are located within a racking system, density of the networking components and the interconnects used for such networking components increases, thus presenting a problem of limited space or real estate within a given rack's physical dimensions.
Network architects will seek to optimize the functionality and number of available jacks within a limited amount of space for each available rack within their networking infrastructure. Failure to optimize functionality over a limited amount of space would lead to a sprawling network infrastructure which utilizes more space, and thus correlates to increased costs. For example, less than optimal functionality for a given space will require additional rack units, which in turn requires more physical space within a server room, which in turn requires a potentially larger building, increased power consumption, increased cooling needs, and so forth.
While prior high density network cable interconnects have been proposed, such solutions either lack a sufficient number of jacks per unit area (e.g., lack “density”), or require proprietary modular connectors (e.g., plugs and jacks) which must be sourced from a specific provider rather than utilizing open source non-proprietary modular connectors which conform to a published standard.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from the systems and apparatuses having a 3×8 stacked RJ45 connector with an integrated LEDs option for a 1U product form factor, as is described herein.